Pillars to Paradise Arc: Aramis Feldspar
Dakota continued their rampage throughout the tower, already turning numerous corners and going down tunnels and hallways within the tower. They'd no clue exactly where they were going, however something called to them, someone. Dakota managed to reach a wide-open room, the target stood right there, waiting for the master swordsman. Both of the imposing figures locked eyes, rested yet determined. The man summoned a blue flame in his right hand, his sword in the left. Just by looking in Dakota's eyes, you could tell they were familiar with the man of mystery. The silence of the room was broken by the mans voice, "Greetings Dakota, I didn't expect to see you this far out. It's been a while hasn't it" He'd give a genuine smile at Dakota, who wanted not one bit of the mans charming nonsense. "Drop the act Aramis and tell me why you've taken the Legendary Sabres. I won't hesitate to strike you down here and now. We both know I've always been the better swordsman." Dakota clearly had a history with the man, who's name seemed to be Aramis. He seemed unfazed by Dakota's threat, a charming smirk still laid on his face. "People grow in their skills with age Dakota, don't hold your hopes on your past victories." He'd turn around to face what appeared to be a gigantic map-out of a magic circle. The God & Dragon Sabre laid on pedestals on opposite sides of the magic circle. He'd continue his speech, knowing fully well that Dakota wouldn't strike him down without any explanations. "As for your question on why I've taken the Legendary Sabres, it's simple really. You recall our old objective. Back during our...younger years." Aramis could hear the sounds of explosions outside the tower, however they failed to phase him, like everything else around him. "We were to become the leaders of the New World. However you and Harlem decided to walk out on us and even worse, take the Legendary Sabres with you." His face slowly contorted from it's charming grin to it's now murderous look, still facing away from Dakota. "Followed by us being busted by the Magic Council. I took it upon myself to form my own group and reform the world. But this time, I'm doing it by my own means via the Eternal Blade. A sword fabled to have been forged hundreds of years ago, with the power to bend everyone and everything to it's will. Power leads to control. Control will allow me to change the world as I see fit. This is the goal of the Gates To Paradise." "Aramis, you won't get away with this scheme of yours." Dakota heard all they needed to hear. They held their sword and quickly took a slash at Aramis, who'd took his blade, Retribution in hand. The sword remained sheathe for the time being. He'd successfully blocked Dakota's slash, equal in power. Aramis was able to knock Dakota back by pushing the blade back with enough force. "I see you're excited for this then. I've kept this sword sheathed just for you. Retribution was a blade a forged. Just to kill you." The frigid glare of his eyes, as two people walked behind him. A little girl in a white dress and a young man with eyes as heavy as stone. "Begin the ritual you two, I have personal matters to attend to." The man put the little girl in the gigantic magic circle, forming a barrier around it as a means to protect her. The little girl sat down in the center, as if she was praying to some deity, she began to chant something. The circle started to slowly illuminate. It would take a long time until the ritual was complete. Aramis channeled blue flames into the still sheathe sword, ramming it at Dakota before they could react. Dakota released a gasp before kicking Aramis back, the battle of swordsman had begun. Aramis unsheathed Retribution, the sword was a glistening silver. The two of them rushed at each other, clashing blades faster than the eye could see. Dakota successfully threw Aramis on the defensive, delivering a quick slash across the mans chest. He grunted in the aftermath, his speed and reflexes slowed as he attempted to continue combat. The battle continued as the two battled throughout varies rooms, eventually ending up in a much smaller room. The battle halted for a while, Dakota had more questions they needed to ask. "What's this ritual? Why are the Legendary Sabres such an important part of it? How did you even locate me? And give me one good reason as to why you attacked my guild hall-MY CHILDREN! Or so help me I will end your life here and now." Dakota was on the appropriate side to be making demands, Aramis had no choice but to agree to their demands, and answer every question thrown at him. "The Paradiso Ritual is the appropriate ritual required to receive the Eternal Blade since it was sealed away by a previous owner some years ago. My lovely little Chloe is the one who will be performing the ritual." His eyes as condescending as ever, despite being in a situation where he would be considered the less powerful one. "The Legendary Sabres, upon extensive research, we found that the Legendary Sabres were forged alongside the Eternal Blade. They were created to be the only force powerful enough to rival the Eternal Blade. The link between the blades will pull the Eternal Blade to reveal itself. I located you rather simply, it's hard for me to not think that a Dakota who's gender is unknown to not be you." His eyes became more sadistic as he reached the last question, his grip on Retribution was tight. "Attacking your guild hall was just for fun, I needed to show you some way that you ruined my life, and I wouldn't take it lightly." He slashed Dakota with Retribution, the Guild Masters grip of him releasing. He successfully maneuvered around his prey, pointing his sword at Dakota's back, however the exact spot was directly over where their heart should be. "Now, you'll answer my questions." Aramis eyes had settled back to how they were when the two had their reunion, rested yet determined. "Tell me why?" His question was vague at first, when Dakota didn't answer, his voice raised and his question became more specific. "WHY DID YOU WALK OUT ON US!" Dakota had no choice but to answer, the two of them needed answers, they wanted answers. From one another. "I just couldn't, the plan. It wasn't right in my heart." Dakota clutched their fist, reminiscing of the past. "I had a dream the night I left, one that kept me awake for weeks afterwards. I had a dream of this little kid. I don't know how to put it, but they were lost. Desperate for a guiding hand, one that wouldn't lead them to the darkness." Dakota's hands were now open, looking at them with guilt, "I reached out to them, I told them not to worry and that I'd take them to a new world. But they turned to look at me, they ran away. They rejected me. Tainted is what they called me. It wasn't long until I realized they were referring to my guild mark, the symbol of a dark guild. Everything became so clear from that moment on. And I vowed, that I wouldn't let another child walk into the darkness on my watch. Not like I did." "Bullshit" Aramis' voice was distant. He trusted the blade, only to be hit in his back, causing him to release the sword. Harlem stood behind Aramis, picking up the latter and throwing him across the room. He helped Dakota up. "So he's behind all this?" Harlem asked, only receiving a nod from Dakota, who'd kept their eyes on Aramis as he stood up, Aramis' arms turned to water tentacles, which he slapped on the ground in an intimidating fashion. "That's the same magic that guy earlier used, so you're partially using these guys to expand your inventory with more forms of magic?" "Why do you care? You didn't care much for my intentions when you love birds ran off with each other. We almost have the whole family together. All we're missing is the boy." As the three of them stood with defiance, the true battle was just beginning. "What do you want with him?" Harlem's voice rose to an unexpected volume. Dakota drew their sword, Blade of The Titans. The tower shook for a second, before a strange sound, a pulse of magic echoed throughout the structure. "Nothing too important. I just want to meet my God-Son, face to face this time." Aramis' response was simple at first, straightforward. However the term ''"this time" ''was a bit interesting to here. "What's this surging energy?" Harlem seemed to notice a change in the amount of magic present. It was as if tons of ethernano was gathering together. Dakota stepped forward, throwing Retribution towards Aramis. "What are you-" "They're performing a ritual to recover a blade said to have the power to reform the world. I want you to go and stop them or else all this fighting will be useless within the hour." Dakota looked back at Harlem, loving and desperate eyes. "I'll handle everything here. You're the only one I can trust with this task." With a simple nod, Harlem blew a kiss before running off to locate the large room in which Dakota and Aramis met face to face after nearly 10 years. He still had many questions in the back of his head, one's he had to save for later. "Do you truly think he alone can stop the ritual? Alexander is one of the most brutal of my group of misfits." Aramis recovered Retribution, sheathing it as he was going in with magic attacks now, done playing with knives. "Why are you going through with this? How come you couldn't just drop the whole world reformation thing." Dakota was trying to resolve the situation with words, done using violence to attempt to solve the dispute, although still enraged that Aramis attacked the guild hall. "How can I forgive this world? It rejected me alongside everyone I've recruited. How could a world that abandons it's inhabitants be allowed to exist." He swung his water tentacles at Dakota, who reacted quick enough to slice them before they managed to grab them. Aramis recovered and continued his monologue. "You remember why I joined in such a quest to begin with. Left behind all because I wasn't a girl like my parents wanted. It's ludicrous how society will simply leave you behind on something as simple gender, sexual preference and more. This world is to be forgotten and for a new one to be born from it's ashes. I collected a group of mages who know exactly what it's like, we were destined to do this. And we will see it to the end." "You don't have to do this. There are more peaceful ways to resolve this." Dakota attempted once more to resolve the situation with kind words, yet Aramis was still feral. The words didn't seem to be working. "I thought you out of everyone would understand me. You were all about letting people do whatever they please." Aramis now shaped the liquid limbs into sword limbs, preparing for combat. "That's true, however if they're path comes into collision with mine. I have no choice but to stop them. Be they friend or foe, anyone who opposes my path will face my blade." Peace was now off the table, all that was left was war. Haru had awoken at the camp, Alana still doing her best to tend to Selene's wounds, who laid dormant. However the Dragon Slayer was breathing heavily in her slumber. "What happened?!" Haru's voice raised in anger at the sight of his ally in such pain. Alana gasped in surprise before fixing her demeanor."You were rendered unconscious by Ryder. He and Erika decided to take on the Fire Mage. Kyon was taken somewhere with the water mage. Selene and I handled the rest of the troops, but Selene was injured and burned herself to seal the wound." Alana looked at the sleeping mage with a sense of admiration. "You should rest a bit too you know. The mages here seem pretty powerful." Haru's face was conflicted with emotion. Anger towards Ryder interfering with his battle yet he couldn't help but feel distraught at the pain Selene was going through, especially after shutting her out when she simply was trying to help him fight. "Zaza and Dad headed into the tower right?" "Yes, your parents went into the right after we docked or crash landed should i say." Alana stood to address Haru at eye level, "You're heading after them aren't you?" Haru was amazed to see the Devil Slayer had practically read his mind. While she was correct, he would've felt guilty leaving her alone with a wounded Selene. "I can stay if you-" "No, you go and help. I'll handle everything here." Alana put on a cheerful smile. She truly seemed to be able to handle things. "Thanks Alana, take good care of Selene and yourself alright." Haru ran off into the tower after that statement. As he vanished into the walls of the tower, Alana could feel a shift in the ethernano. Someone else was there. "A Devil Slayer." A blonde man revealed himself from behind a large boulder just a few feet away. "I would've attacked you earlier, yet I didn't want anyone to be a causality of our skirmish." Before he finished, a large mace appeared in his hands as he entered a battle stance. "I'll vanquish all demon kin and make the world anew. This is why I've become a member of the Gates To Paradise." Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline Category:Nearó Unlimited